


Royal Blue

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hazy recollection of memories spanning the night and the sobering sunlight the day after. Don tries to accept a goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more abstract than most of the stuff I write. I jump back and forth in the timeline, just want to clear that up. Sorry for any typos. Hope you enjoy. x

A mistake, she said.

It was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to not mean a single thing. As simple as a handshake between two adults. Don had fallen for this trap before. He should have known better but then again he really didn't care.

A lapse in thinking, she said.

He had brought her close, and she didn’t fight it, she clung to him hard.

In the dim warm lights of the theater they had run across each other. He could see the outline of her small frame, her shoulders, her brown hair. Her arm extended out, holding a lit cigarette. Her company was just what he needed. That chance meeting evolved, crossing one boundary after another.

The way her hair curled in his hand as he stroked it. The way her red lip stick had smudged and had no doubt painted his own lips red. She was so beautiful. Turning thirty only did her a world of good. He pretended like he didn’t see the melancholy in her eyes when she thought he wasn’t looking at her…if anything that vulnerability drew him closer by instinct.

In his bedroom enveloped in the darkness, they came together. Lost in a storm.

She was quiet in her thoughts, sitting with her back slouched at the edge of his bed. Sunlight shining in. Her head moving just enough so he was now in her periphery.

“Peggy, please.”

He fought so hard that he wouldn’t be reduced to being _that_ man again. The door closed, cigarette butt after cigarette butt being crushed underneath his foot. His ear pressed against the wall hoping to hear her footsteps coming closer.

 “Don. No. Just no.”

She was ashamed, repulsed.

She said she wasn’t some secretary, she wasn’t the new girl. She couldn’t say she was being naïve. She was very aware of who Don was, she knew his vices. And yes she accepted him, even loved him for all his faults but now she was tangled up in it. Caught in his web.

She was the fool caught in the trap.

Don’s face pressed firmly in her neck, breathing her in. No one could know the way the corner of her lip curved upwards when he did something just right or the way she bit her lip when he’d do it even better.

Every piece of clothing he assisted in removing now covered her body yet again. The distance growing between them, Don pleading like a child and it wasn’t that far off to the days when he found solace in a Hershey’s bar, only to devour it and long for that experience again.

It wasn’t. Not anytime soon.

The last bit of skin he saw were her pale shoulders. He could vividly remember his mouth on her collarbone, kissing and nibbling, sheer joy building up at the pit of his stomach. He had caught her and held her there, even if it was for a moment.  She let out a gasp, she even smiled. On his lap she had moved against him, each button coming undone. Their lips on one another. 

Curses escaped her lips but there was always a sweetness to it. God damn him for making her feel this way. It was heaven, it was hell, it was the real thing.

Closer. Closer. More.

Women always found a way to lose their trinkets. He remembered his hand brushing past her earring when he held her face right before bringing her in for a kiss, then an embrace. It must have fallen…then. 

When she was gone, when she had said those same words Don had heard time and time and again, her earring was left in the middle of his bed. Don wasn’t sure what to make of it as he held it in his hand.

It was royal blue. She always looked good in blue.

He had found it after he had dressed, ready to go to work in the morning. Ready to act like he wasn’t rejected, that he was still very much a man.

If being a man was this lonely, he’d rather not be one at all. Though the cold hard truth was that he didn’t how to be anything else.

Don Draper a man carved in stone.

Rolling the earring between two fingers, he thought of her walking the halls thinking of him, thinking of this. Maybe that could be enough.

Even if she went about the day as if nothing had happened, she left a bit of her heart back on that bed. Don would keep it safe for her in his drawer for now, waiting for the day she’d come back for it again.


End file.
